


Solo besame ya

by Yuesmoon



Category: Gulf Kanawut - Fandom, Mew Suppasit, Mewgulf, TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuesmoon/pseuds/Yuesmoon
Summary: Gulf echa de menos los besos de Mew pero... ¿echa de menos Mew besar a Gulf? Inspirado por la fancam del evento de MewGulf durante su evento del año nuevo chino donde Gulf parecua querer besar a Mew.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Kudos: 23





	Solo besame ya

**Author's Note:**

> Gulf echa de menos los besos de Mew pero... ¿echa de menos Mew besar a Gulf? Inspirado por la fancam del evento de MewGulf durante su evento del año nuevo chino donde Gulf parecía querer besar a Mew.
> 
> https://youtu.be/9IsVIcqzPP0

Mew y Gulf acababan de volver a su área de backstage después de acabar su evento.

Mew estaba caminando calmadamente pero Gulf, el parecía ido...su mente estaba ocupada con algo que Mew no podía averiguar, así que hizo lo que pensó que era mejor para sacar a Gulf de su trance, empezó a meterse con el.

Mew: "sabes, estuviste alucinante ahí...tu actuación fue increíble, durante un segundo, de verdad pensé que ibas a besarme..."Gulf: "¿y que pasa si pensaba hacerlo?

Eh? Debió escuchar a Gulf mal, pensó Gulf.

Mew: "¿que acabas de decir?"Gulf: "echo de menos tus besos..." repitió Gulf mientras miraba al sueloMew: "yo...no entiendo..."Gulf: "dije que echo de menos tus besos" finalmente admitió, mirando directamente a los ojos de Mew

La respuesta de Gulf dejo a Mew sin habla...le costo un rato el tener el coraje de preguntarle al más joven la pregunta

Mew: "¿por qué? ¿por qué ahora? No nos hemos besado durante...durante meses...¿por qué ahora?"

Mew solo podía seguir los movimientos de Gulf...el no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo...el no entendía nada de nada.

Gulf: "vale, simplemente voy a soltarlo todo..." - comenzó a decir Gulf - "desde que dejamos de grabar" - dijo mientras avanzaba hacia Mew - "no he tenido la oportunidad de besar tus labios" - continuo diciendo, quedando a pocos centímetros del mayor - "y me está matando lentamente" - dijo cerrando la distancia entre ellos - "no ser capaz" - dijo acercándose a Mew - "de simplemente" - miró desde los ojos de Mew hasta sus labios - "besarte" - se lamió sus propios labios - "de nuevo"

Gulf estaba tan cerca...tan cerca de besar los labios de Mew de nuevo, que cuando el mayor lo alejó, se sintió confundido...tan vació...

¿Por qué hacia eso Mew? ¿Por qué apartarlo de el? El siempre pensó que el mayor sentía algo por el...el sabia por lo que Mew había pasado y no podía arriesgarse a volver a salir dañado de nuevo...pero Gulf pensó que, con su cambio de actitud hacia el mayor, siendo mas atrevido y flirteando un poco mas, el realmente pensó que Mew lo notaría, que Mew se daría cuenta de que el lo quería también, que ambos lo querían.

Pero parecía que ese no era el caso. Tal vez Mew no lo deseaba...tal vez esto era simplemente trabajo, como debería ser para Gulf, pero el no podía prohibir a su corazón el desear a alguien, el amar a alguien...

Mew: "Gulf..." - dijo Mew mirándole a los ojosGulf: "me has alejado" - dijo el - "pensé que tu...que tu sentías...pero tal vez me equivoqué...tal vez yo solo...lo siento, fue...olvida lo que dije, P'Mew...digamos que fue un ensayo"

Gulf se giró mientras su corazón comenzaba a doler, y la sonrisa que había tenido todo el día comenzaba a desvanecerse.

El cerebro de Mew no podía funcionar correctamente. Necesitaba una explicación y la necesitaba ahora. Gulf iba a irse de la habitación, y el no iba a permitirlo. Así que corrió y, en cuestión de un segundo, se coloco entre Gulf y la puerta cerrada, sin permitir que el joven se fuese.

Mew: "no te vas a ir hasta que me expliques lo que acaba de ocurrir" - dijo calmadamente y con una voz dulce - "Gulf, por favor, no hagas pucheros, solamente..." - dijo Mew acercándose a Nong y poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas - "por favor...confiamos el uno en el otro...solo necesito entender"

Gulf no tenia otra opción que mirar a los ojos de P'Mew...esos ojos que le hicieron enamorarse de el...los ojos que siempre expresarían seguridad, protección y que se preocupaban tanto por el. Esos ojos que ahora, le miraban con una expresión confundida.

Asi que, en ese momento, Gulf hizo la única cosa que pensó que podría hacerle entender, por lo que dio un paso adelante, se acercó a Mew y simplemente le besó.

No era un beso como los que se habían dado en la serie. Era simplemente el roce de sus labios presionados contra los del otro, intentando expresar todo el amor que tenía por el mayor.Después de unos segundos, Gulf dejó de besar a Mew, y simplemente miro a si Pi con una sonrisa triste en su cara.

Mew: "Aun no entie..."Gulf: "hecho de menos tus besos" dijo Gulf. "Echo de menos lo que me hacen sentir. Echo de menos el toque de tus labios en mi piel...en mi cuello..." Siguió diciendo Gulf mientras Mew solo podía escuchar. "Echo de menos el toque de tus manos..." dijo mientras agarraba la mano de Mew con la suya propia. "Lo siento, se que no debería decir esto, pero te echo de menos, Pi. Te echo de menos tanto como Type echa de menos a Tharn. Te amo, Pi"

En el momento en el que Gulf acabó su discurso, soltó la mano de Mew e intentó mover al mayor para poder salir de la habitación. No iba a quedarse ahí y escuchar a su Khun Pi decirle que solo lo veía como un amigo. Lo haría, pero no hoy. Ahora solo necesitaba salir de ahí, pero al momento en el que intentó mover a P'Mew de la puerta, se encontró atrapado contra la misma puerta que intentaba abrir. No sabía como pero ahora, su espalda estaba pegada a la puerta y estaba mirando a Mew, quien tenia sus manos agarrando los brazos de Gulf para que su Nong no se moviese.

Mew: "Yai Nong" dijo Mew. "¿Acabas de confesarme tu amor, y estabas a punto de irte de aquí, dejándome sin ser capaz de decir nada?"

Los ojos de Mew no dejaban de mirarlo. Su mirada era tan profunda que Gulf solo pudo perderse en las perlas oscuras del mayor. No era capaz de mirar a ningún lado que no fuesen los ojos de Mew, incluso aunque estuviese a punto de escuchar las palabras mas hirientes que pudiese oír jamás.

Gulf: "se lo que vas a decir, así que te lo puedes ahorrar...no quiero escucharlo"Mew: "acabas de decir que me hechas de menos, igual que Type echa de menos a Tharn...bien, si no vas a escuchar, Yai Nong..."

Así que antes de que Mew dijese nada más, se acercó a Gulf y le besó sin vacilar.

El beso era dulce. Un beso que dejaba a Mew expresar todo lo que había estado escondiendo durante meses.

En realidad, Mew había caído por Gulf antes de que el mismo se diese cuenta. Y aunque se diese cuenta más tarde, no podía aceptar sus sentimientos por el más joven. No podía ocurrir de nuevo. No iba a ocurrir de nuevo. El no iba a cometer el mismo error de nuevo, y si eso significaba negar sus sentimientos hasta que se fuesen del todo, entonces eso es lo que iba a hacer.

No iba a ser una tarea sencilla. Gulf era tan adorable y tan ardiente al mismo tiempo. Sus escenas de besos lo hacían todo más difícil. El pensaba que no iba a conseguirlo, pero después de que el rodaje acabase, todo pareció mejorar. Nada de besos, nada de tocarse de esa manera nunca más...dolía, pero ayudaba. Si se había dado cuenta de que Gulf ahora era más atrevido durante sus eventos, pero eso es todo lo que pensó que siempre sería, fan service.

Pero ahora, su hermoso Yai Nong acababa de decirle esas palabras...esas palabras que hicieron que todo lo que había intentado esconder, esa pared que había intentado construir, todos sus esfuerzos por hacer que Nong estuviese a gusto, no yendo más lejos de lo que debía, todo eso, se fue a la basura por ese beso. Esa confesión. Gulf se le acababa de confesar, por lo que su corazón tomó el control y de repente estaba besando a Nong.

Cuando pararon, Mew presenció lo más hermoso que había visto jamás.Las orejas de Gulf estaban rojas. Su Yai Nong estaba totalmente rojo y tenía una sonrisa en su cara que no era capaz de ocultar.

Mew: "para..." dijo Mew aun mirando al joven. "Gulf, deja de mirarme así..."Gulf: "¿puedes besarme de nuevo?"

Mew estaba atónito por decir poco. Su Nong estaba siendo muy atrevido, y secretamente le encantaba.

Mew: "¿otro beso?" preguntó MewGulf: "uno mas...el ultimo beso"Mew: "el ultimo...¿por qué?"Gulf: "un ultimo beso. Estoy seguro de que quieres pasar de todo este drama, asi que solo pido un ultimo beso...antes de que todo esto acabe"Mew: "Tan listo y atrevido pero tan tonto al mismo tiempo..." dijo Mew, sonriendo. "Vas a obtener más que solo un beso si sigues pidiéndolo de esta manera"Gulf: "¿de qué manera?" Gulf estaba confundido. Estaba intentando tanto el no llorar, pero su Khun Pi tenia en su cara una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Si, no entendía nada.Mew: "¿no te das cuenta de lo adorable pero sexy que te ves ahora mismo?" Contestó el mayor. "Te estas sonrojando tanto, y todo lo que puedes hacer es mirar mis labios, casi ni puedes mirarme a los ojos...pensé que te gustaban mis ojos" dijo con un puchero "pero parece que te pasa como a mi, porque yo tampoco puedo tener suficientes besos de tus labios. Son como una droga para mi, ¿no sabias ya eso? Eres mi droga"

Gulf no pudo aguantarlo más y empezó a llorar, intentando sujetarse a las manos de Mew que aun lo tenían agarrado contra la pared. El mayor dejó ir los brazos de su Nong y se acercó para abrazarlo.

Mew: ¿cuando ocurrió esto? ¿Durante cuando tiempo llevas escondiéndome esto?" preguntó el mayor mientras acariciaba la espalda del más joven intentando calmar su llanto.Gulf: "hace demasiado tiempo" contestó Nong. "Creo que empezó cuando acabamos el rodaje y el show empezó a emitirse. Me faltaba algo. Sabía que algo malo me ocurría, pero estaba tan asustado para hacer nada al respecto. No sabía que hacer o como comportarme a tu alrededor después de que me di cuenta de mis sentimientos por ti. Se cuando has sufrido ya y no sabía si sentías lo mismo, así que lo oculté y no dije nada."

Mew no podía dejar de sonreír después de escuchar las palabras de su Nong. Solamente lo abrazó aún mas fuerte, intentando calmarlo.

Mew: "entonces, ambos somos idiotas" dijo Mew, riéndose.Gulf, soltándose del abrazo de Mew, miró al mayor y sonrió.Mew: "lo siento, fui un cobarde. Noté un cambio en tu actitud últimamente pero no pude ver más allá. Lo siento." se disculpó Mew.Gulf: "yo también lo siento, Pi. No se que me pasó pero, estaba casi seguro de que tu también sentías algo por mi, así que estaba intentando que me prestaras atención" dijo el joven, bajando su cabeza.

Mew puso su dedo debajo de la barbilla de Gulf, levantando la cabeza de su Nong para mirarlo directamente a sus hermosos ojos.

Mew: "y no estabas equivocado" admitió. "Simplemente no sabía que sentías lo mismo, soy tan estúpido por no ver lo obvio"Gulf: 'so...'Gulf: "entonces..."Mew: "entonces...me gustas. De verdad me gustas."Gulf: "te gusto..."Mew: "vale, las cartas sobre la mesa. Si vamos a ser honestos, simplemente voy a soltarlo todo. Te amo, Yai Nong. He ido poco a poco enamorándome de ti desde que me besaste por primera vez. Confiaste en mi, no dudaste de mi, confiaste en que yo te protegería, y eso es todo lo que quería hacer, al menos como amigo, pero ahora..." Mew se acercó a Gulf "si me dejas, puedo ser mucho más que eso"Gulf: "estábamos intentando no hacer daño al otro pero al final nos estábamos haciendo daño a nosotros mismos. Si, somos tontos" rió Nong. "Después de todo lo que he dicho, ¿en serio necesitas preguntar?" dijo el más joven, sonriendo ampliamente.Mew: "he estado preguntando y pidiendo permiso desde que empezamos, no quería fastidiar nada" confesó el mayorGulf: "y amo eso de ti, pero ya no necesitas hacerlo nunca más. Te amo, así que confía en tus sentimientos y se tu mismo cuando estés conmigo"

Los dos tontos no podían dejar de sonreír mientras se miraban el uno al otro. Este era su momento, el momento más hermoso, el momento que habían estado esperando durante tanto tiempo, pero jamás pensaron que sucedería. Y ahora, todo lo que tienen que hacer es disfrutarlo.

Gulf: "entonces...sobre ese beso..." dijo mientras flirteaba un poco

Mew se acercó al más joven y atacó sus labios ferozmente. Este beso ya no era un beso dulce, había tanto amor y pasión en el. Sus labios no paraban de moverse, haciendo el beso más profundo, más desesperado.

No podían dejar de besarse, sus manos se movían por sus cuerpos, intentando recuperar todos los meses que habían perdido. Se preocupaban tanto por el otro y, debido a eso, acabaron hiriéndose el uno al otro. Pero ese ya no era el caso, estaban juntos ahora y no iban a desperdiciar más tiempo.

Un golpe en la puerta les avisaba de que sus coches estaban listos y que podrían finalmente irse a casa.

Los dos chicos dejaron de besarse, con sus labios rojos y sus respiraciones difíciles debido a lo que habían estado haciendo. El tiempo no era importante para ellos pero tristemente, tenían que abandonar el lugar.

Mew: "nos están esperando, tenemos que irnos"Gulf: "pero no quiero irme a casa, solo quiero quedarme contigo" dijo el más joven, haciendo pucheros mientras miraba a los ojos y labios de Mew. Podías ver que quería más.

Todo lo que Mew podía hacer era mirar a los labios de su Nong, especialmente su labio superior. Estaba tan rojo e hinchado. Demonios, le gustaba tanto. En ese momento, lo recordó.

Mew: "Yai Nong" dijo con una sonrisa en su cara "¿recuerdas donde me quedo hoy?"

Y de repente, los ojos de Gulf se abrieron tanto al recordarlo. Por supuesto que lo sabía, el ayudó a su Khun Pi a elegir ese hotel porque había tantos hoteles en ese área y Mew no estaba seguro de cual sería el mejor.

Gulf: "¡vamonos entonces!" dijo el más joven, tomando la mano de su Pi y agarrando el pomo de la puerta. "pero antes de irnos..." se giró y se acercó a Mew "¿puedes besarme de nuevo?"Mew: "tontito" dijo el mayor, mientras abrazaba la cintura de Gulf, "ni siquiera tienes que preguntar. Lo que mi Bii quiere, mi Bii lo obtiene" dijo finalmente, besando de nuevo a Gulf, lentamente y, después de que el beso acabase, abrieron la puerta y corrieron hacia el coche con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Iban a estar juntos, esa noche, y cada día después de ese.Tenían que aprovechar todo el tiempo que habían perdido, y este solo era el comienzo.


End file.
